


The Ship in Port

by WitchyBee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Markus Is Secretly A Disaster Bisexual, Mid-Canon, Mutual Pining, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: Simon is the first friendly face Markus sees after crawling out of that Cyberlife scrapyard, and Markus is the first person to give Simon any real hope.





	The Ship in Port

The newcomer arrives, damaged like most seeking refuge, but with a rare fire blazing in his mismatched eyes. There’s disillusionment in those eyes, too, when he realizes the harsh reality of their situation. Jericho is far from the paradise any of them imagined it to be.

“Waiting in the dark for something to happen? That’s not how I see freedom,” Markus says. Simon wonders what kind of life he came from that he can stand here looking like the world tried its best to break him, and still talk about ideals, still have hope for anything more than survival.

Simon envies that.

“You’re lost, just like the rest of us,” he replies, feeling more defensive than he should. “We didn’t ask for this. All we can do now is deal with it.”

He walks away.

Markus is right. That's what hurts.

Simon has been here almost longer than anyone. He isn’t in charge of Jericho, not officially. No one is. Josh and North certainly hold strong opinions, so Simon ends up caught in the middle of their clashing viewpoints, and as a result, they don’t make any progress at all. Maybe that’s why their numbers are slowly but surely declining as the supply of blue blood and biocomponents runs out.

Every time one of their people shuts down it feels like his fault, somehow. They could be doing so much more.

Markus proposes a plan: robbing a Cyberlife warehouse.

It is a chance to save everyone, but they might all be killed in the process. Josh is immediately opposed because of the danger involved, but North approves, claiming it’s worth the risk. They all look to Simon to break the tie, and he’s scared, yes, but also relieved to be finally doing something besides hiding in this rusted out freighter.

He agrees. It's worth a try. They’re actually going to do this.

Later, while they wait for nightfall, Markus approaches him.

“I’m sorry about what I said before. I know you’re all doing your best to get by. I shouldn’t judge you. I’m lucky to be here at all. It’s just that I’ve watched two people shut down since I’ve been here, and I’m...I used to be a caretaker. So I had to do something. I hope you understand.”

It’s so achingly sincere that Simon can’t meet his gaze without feeling guilty. Certain experiences, even some programming, run so deep that they become integral to who an android is after waking up.

“I understand. I’m glad you’re here, Markus.”

“Me too.”

 

–

 

They return to Jericho shortly before sunrise with their lives, a newly free android called John, plus a truckload of stolen spare parts and blue blood. Markus inspires all of them to believe in his vision of freedom. It almost seems possible, after what they accomplished tonight, to believe that androids could truly have the rights they deserve, no longer forced to live on the fringes of society.

While Markus delivers his speech, effectively cementing his position as the leader of Jericho without anyone voicing it, Simon watches him in awe. Everyone else does, too. But, well, Simon never really stops.

“Honest opinion. What did you think of my speech?” Markus asks him after, still smiling.

“Amazing,” Simon replies earnestly.

“That’s a relief. I’d never done it before today, but I’ve decided I hate public speaking.”

It feels damn good to have a reason to laugh again.

 

–

 

The Stratford Tower plan is decidedly less popular.

It’s a huge risk to take for no tangible reward. North is against it, seeing no value in talking to humans, and for once Simon agrees with her. Surprisingly, Josh is in favor of the idea, citing the historical importance of controlling the narrative. Gaining public support may be vital to the future of their cause. It has to work. They need this to work, and Markus thinks it will.

Luck is on Jericho’s side, it seems, as one of their own used to be a janitor at Stratford Tower and still technically has authorization to enter the building. They’ll have disguises and a way to smuggle in all necessary supplies without drawing any unwanted human attention.

They almost make it.

Markus stands before the camera, his skinless face practically glowing in the blindingly bright studio lights, and addresses the human race peacefully. His voice is calm as he declares their sentience and asks that androids be granted equal rights, but Simon notices, just out of frame, that his hands are shaking slightly.

Then it all falls apart.

Gunfire. One bullet lodged in his back and another one...somewhere. His vision is a blur of error messages and flashing warnings from his diagnostic system. Rapid thorium loss. Critical systems malfunctioning. He can’t move his legs...he can’t...

Someone calls his name.

Markus.

He doesn’t want to shut down, but Markus has to live. He has to. Jericho needs him.

“I-I can't, Markus. Go without me!” Simon tells him. Of course, the stubborn caretaker doesn’t listen, though. There’s a steady arm around his shoulder, half dragging him to the exit.

Simon knows they’re whispering about him. He can’t hear them clearly over the security guards’ pounding on the locked door but he can guess what they’re saying.

Even if he could reach the edge of the roof in time, there's a 98% chance he wouldn't survive the jump in his current condition.

In the wrong hands, like if they send the deviant hunter, there’s a high probability Simon's memories could compromise the safety of Jericho if left here alive.

“Your call, Markus,” North murmurs.

Simon doesn’t want to put anyone in danger.

But he doesn't want to die either.

He's so scared.

He just wants to go home.

“I won’t kill one of our own,” Markus says, quiet but firm in his conviction.

A comforting hand rests on his shoulder. Markus slips the gun into Simon's hand with an apology that is also goodbye.

He watches them run. They don't look back.

Simon plays dead until the rooftop is clear, then crawls to where he can run his self-repair program in relative safety.

He waits in the dark for something to happen.

Nothing ever does.


End file.
